My little Minecraft: Living a New Life: Survival is Magic
by Narmahar
Summary: After spotting an unknown object, they go see what it does. They get teleported to another world. How will Narmahar and the others do in this world?
1. Chapter 1: Weird and Mysterious Portal

**Chapter One: Weird and Mysterious Portal.**

Okay, the reason why I am now making a Minecraft cross over, is that, one, I cannot come up anything with 'That little foal' and 'Lost Chapters'. Do not worry, everything will be equal, no gun will be held… and I think I said that wrong… In addition, I do like Minecraft even though I do not play it very often. You may ask me any questions in the Reviews, like "Any Famous Minecrafters?" "How far will this go?"

**This also has to do with 'That little foal', ALL characters are here!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I have not done one. Hasbro owns MLP not me. Mojang owns Minecraft not me. I have not made any of them.**

"HEY NARMY!" I jumped out of my bed, jumping high; I hang onto the Rainbow Chandelier that I made in honor of my Wife. I look down and see Diamond Stallion there, one of my closest friends.

"Diamond, what are you doing here?" I ask him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Remember that game that we used to play in our world?"

"Which game?"

"That one with mining, I have noticed one thing, the way my diamonds are starting to look like the ones from that game, pixilated" Diamond looked at a diamond closely, kinda hard saying that.

"I stopped liking the game, anyways, that is kinda odd. Are you forcing it to look like that?"

"I don't believe I am." He spawns a diamond out of his hoof, I never understood how that worked, and He should have been a unicorn instead. Maybe Quik should have been a Pegasus, he would have liked flying, but how would he hold his paintbrush? Getting off topic here…

"Okay, I was." Diamond gave a small chuckle. Twilight teleports in my room, and started looking around. "Where is Narmahar?"

"Up here, Element of Magic." Narmahar was still on the Chandelier looking down at her.

"What are you doing up there? Never mind that, anyways, I have found something outside, umm, what is now: 'Battle Hill' since our battle with the Chybolists group." She was looking at me, intrigued. The Chybolists, if you do not know them, they were a group that took over worlds, but we destroyed them. Battle Hill is the memorial of the place we fought at, since it was mostly on a large hill.

"Diamond, maybe this is why your diamonds are starting to get pixilated." I tell him. "Let's gather 'round everyone we can get and investigate this object." Everyone was there, also including the kids, Periwinkle (Quicksilver's and FlutterShy's filly), Zoom (Rainbow Dash and Narmahar's foal), Crusaders who are looking for a new name since they got their cutie marks, Vocalist (Vintage Dan and Octavia's foal), Jewel (Diamond and Rarity's filly), and finally AppleBot (Chybolists and Apple Jack's Filly). Let's not forget, Rainbow Dash, Narmahar (of course), Chybolists (Rebel of the Chybolists and Narmahar's brother), Vintage Dan, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Flutter Shy, Apple Jack, Quik Silver, Diamond Stallion, Darkest Night (Not mentioned often since, he barely wants to do anything), also, the newest to their group, Bubble Blush.

We got closer towards the object; it was a portal, a black outline and a purple inside, it was making a lot of noise.

"Hmm" I punched the portal inside, and it made a noise of stone being hit. "Aha, I think I may know what this is, this is a portal. One of our people made the world that this connects to, I didn't know this world was real, but then again, I didn't know that THIS world was real. So, I guess we have to go inside…" Narmahar jumped through and gotten towards the other side of the portal, it didn't work, "Oh, right, I need to stand in there for about 3 seconds…" Narmahar stood there for a short amount of time, he teleported away.

"W-Where did he go?" Zoom asked.

"Well, only one way to find out, damn you Narmahar, I am going to kill you…" Chybolists goes through the portal.

"U-Uncle?" Zoom asked again. Chys and Narmahar were brothers.

"Come on, Zoom." Rainbow Dash followed them and Zoom followed after.

"Let's just go…" Vintage Dan rolled his eyes.

"WOOHOO LET'S GO!' Pinkie yelled and bolted through the portal, hitting a tree next to it "Oh, right, forgot!" She uses it correctly and gets teleported. Everyone else just walked through.

"Woah, trippy…" Silver said to himself.

Narmahar stared at the odd grass, he was a bit hurt, he saw a small HUD, showing 30 hearts (Narmahar was stronger than an average player) and 5 of them were blackened, 10 chicken and 9 empty boxes.

"What in the world?" Apple Jack said to herself.

"We're not in Equestria anymore, my little ponies…" Twilight said to herself.

**I will be posting a group picture of all the OCs together. Therefore, you can see what they all look like. **


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

**Chapter 2: Survival**

I slowly get up, and look at everyone, nothing changed to them. I also do see some blocky trees. "Is everypony alright?" I ask everyone. I hear bone-crushing sounds and the ground was breaking, Diamond comes up from the ground. "It suffocated me underground…" He was panting.

"How many hearts are you down to?" I ask him.

"Umm… 7 out of 15." He answered.

"What's this weird thing in our eyes?" Silver asks. He was moving his hoof up and down in front of himself as if he was trying to touch his HUD.

"That's how much health you have and how hungry you are, also shows items." I answer, "Right now… since we are here, we have to survive the best way we can, and I will come up with a plan so we can get through the first night."

"You still remember this, don't you, Narmahar?" Diamond asks. "Well, at least I can still spawn in diamonds!" He tried spawning diamonds but it did not work. "Ah, crap."

"Looks like this place is going to be harder than expected… so, let's go over a plan… first, we'll get some wood from the trees, like this:" Narmahar started punching a tree, quickly, one block of wood broke from it. A little black box on the top right corner of his eye he saw "Achievement Get! Getting Wood!"

"See?" He smiled, holding the block of wood in his hand. Everyone else started harvesting wood from the trees from the large forest.

"Umm, Narm'har, what 'bout food?" Apple Jack asked.

"Wait 'till the leaves disappear… some apples will fall…" Narmahar answered. "Give me the wood collected, I shall make us all tools for us to make a stone house." Everyone gave him the logs. Narmahar opens his inventory, at the top right corner of his eye he saw: "Achievement Get! Taking Inventory", somehow knowing how to do everything; apparently, it was just thinking it up. He placed the logs in the crafting 'square' portion of the inventory screen, he got wooden planks from it, and he made many sticks and a crafting table. He places the crafting table down; everyone else was looking at him with a curious face. He made many wood pickaxes. "Okay everypony, take this and start digging for stone." Everyone got wooden pickaxes now and started getting stone; they made a nice 20x20 hole. They worked until their wooden pickaxes broke and they found some coal.

Narmahar started working on the stone house, also making three stone pickaxes; he gave them to Diamond, Rarity, and Chybolists. Made some stone swords for the rest for protection. When the leaves disappeared, 30 apples fall along with 32 saplings.

"Okay, mining team, which are Diamond, Rarity and Chybolists look for iron, if you encounter any monsters, destroy it. Harvesting teams, which are Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and QuikSilver go get some more wood possibly flowers if you would like, also, gather 'round some animals. Hunting team, which are Darkest Night, Bubble Blush, and Twilight Sparkle kill for materials. Building team, which is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and me, will work on the stone building." Building team started working on the stone house. Mining team was mining stone, coal and iron. Harvesting team was getting trees and some flowers with roses. Hunting team did get some wool, leather, and meat, but they threw it away.

**Mining Team's POV:**

"Okay, now where can we look for some iron?" Chybolists asks.

"Follow me, team, I hear water and some groaning, has cave written ALL over it!" Diamond smiled, he started mining towards the noise, finding a large cave, it had water coming through the walls and ceiling of the cave, one zombie included, Chybolists shot a laser at the Zombie, and it disintegrated.

"I see some iron, and a coal patch!" Diamond smiled.

"This is what iron looks like in this world? Looks odd…" Rarity said. They mined the iron and there was seven iron ore. "SSSSssss…" Diamond turned around towards the sound, he hit the object before it exploded.

"Ah!" Diamond was hurt, having half a heart left.

"DIAMOND! You okay?!" Rarity was yelling.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay Rarity… j-just don't hit me… I'm really hurt…" Diamond replied.

**Harvesting Team's POV:**

Apple Jack was bucking some trees, she frowned that no apples came down, but she did get the wood. Leaves disappeared and three apples fell, as well as two saplings. Fluttershy was rounding up some of the 'woodland critters'. QuikSilver drew up some more trees for Apple Jack to harvest and made up some fences for Fluttershy's animals to go in.

"There only seems to be 4 animals of each sort… Chickens, Cows, Pigs, and Sheep." Fluttershy said.

"Well, it's good enough… let's take them all back to the house…" Silver smiled, his horn glows and started to lift the pen, with the grass underneath it, holding the animals, as they walked back with the animals all secure in the small farm.

**Hunting Team's POV:**

"Why was I forced into this world… not this one… the other one… I liked where I was originally at, alone… I didn't mind it… but—"Darkest Night was hushed by Twilight Sparkle's hoof.

"Shh… I think I found a chicken…" She says, slowly approaching it. She swings her stone sword at the chicken, but stopped the sword right before it hit it… Err… her… "S-Sorry, Scootaloo!"

"Sorry about what? Thinking I was something else?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah…" Twilight Sparkle smiled, in an awkward way. Darkest Night was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Bubble Blush hit him in the head hard with her hoof.

"You know, you're really annoying…" Bubble Blush rolled her eyes.

"And you're a fucking whore… wow no more vocabulary barrier…" Darkest Night smiled. Bubble Blush 'smacked him upside the head' as the saying went; he lost about 2 out of 15 hearts from the hit. Darkest Night readied his sword, as well as Bubble Blush.

"STOP FIGHTING, YOU TWO!" Twilight yelled. It was loud, even Scootaloo lowered her ears. Darkest and Bubbles were about to hit each other with their swords.

**Building Team's POV:**

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA BUILD A HOUSE! WHAT WAY, WHAT STYLE WHAT—" Pinkie Pie was screaming due to the excitement of her building a house… but Narmahar, again, hushed her with his hoof.

"It's just going to be a regular house, we'll decorate it later, hopefully the teams have a lot of wool for the beds." Narmahar said.

"We can share beds, right?" Rainbow Dash asked "Y-Ya know, for more space and such…"

"Sadly, no, but we can make bunk beds." Narmahar smiled.

"That's good too…" Rainbow Dash smiled. So they made a simple cobblestone house. Once every team was done, they all meet at the house.

"I made some shears, to get some wool and other stuff." Diamond smiled.

"Great, Silver, you can place the pen right next to the house." Narmahar smiles, Silver placed down the small farm onto the ground, next to the stone house. Narmahar immediately shears the sheep to obtain their wool, he got 22 blocks of wool. He used the wood and wool to make 18 beds, one for everyone. He then started making bunk beds, three on top of each other; he used wood blocks to make the bunk beds, placed the bed on the two wood blocks then broke the wood.

"Okay, it is getting dark now… in fact, the sun already fell… Everypony inside!" Narmahar yelled. Everyone got in, the house.

"How do we get on the beds on top?" Zoom asks.

"Ladders." Narmahar answers, Zoom climbs up the ladder, and gets on his bed. Everyone went to sleep, and awaited the next morning.

**DAY 1 COMPLETE**


	3. Chapter 3: Others

**Chapter 3: Others…**

**Hunting Team's POV:**

Twilight, Darkest, Bubbles and Zoom were walking through the woods. "This is odd, no mobs out today… What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe we scared them away?" Zoom asked too.

"Uhh, Guys, I hear footsteps." Darkest Night announced. He jumped onto a tree, everyone else did. A chicken passes. "Just one shot is all I need…" Darkest fires an arrow at the chicken, the arrow kills the chicken, dropping raw chicken and a feather.

"For once, you're useful." Bubbles smirked at him and he smiled back. "But you're not that useful." She pushes him off the tree, taking 2.5 hearts away.

"And you're still a whore." Darkest yelled.

"What is a-?" Zoom started to ask, but Twilight cuts him off.

"You don't want to know…"

"Umm, I see something down here, since you pushed me…" Darkest started to ask.

"Really? What do you see?" Bubbles asked back.

"A wooden house…"

"Let's go towards it…" Bubble Blush smirked. The hunting team approaches the wooden house; it looked more like a shed.

"Okay, guys, looks like we're going to leave our shitty house for a nice relaxing night in the caves." A blocky person inside of the house walks towards his door, he sees the four ponies and screams, and he runs to his bed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WAS IT A NEW TYPE OF MOB!?" The person was yelling, asking himself these questions. He slowly opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Twilight, and this is Darkest Night, Bubble Blush and Zoom. What's your name?" Twilight asked. The person had gold armor and a golden sword, a nameplate was over his head: SkythekidRS.

"I don't remember installing any mods… I thought this was just plain vanilla…" Sky asked himself. "Wait a moment… Do these people have that mod called… umm… damn I did this for Wanted Weekend and I can't remember… oh yeah, Mine little pony mod."

"Umm, we can hear you…" Darkest Night rolls his eyes.

"Umm mod?" Zoom tilts his head.

"This is getting creepier and creepier…" Sky says to himself.

"So, umm… want to join our little group?" Zoom asks, being friendly.

"Sure, is this all of you? Or are there more?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, a lot more. We're only the hunting team, well I am just tagging along." Zoom smiles.

"Okay, I'll come!" Sky smiles and was lead to a stone house.

"Well, guess we're in a server…" Narmahar says.

"This is a fuck-load of ponies." Sky commented.

"I never really liked you, Adam. I just found you as a regular youtuber, just crazier." Narmahar was breaking some trees for wood, yeah, it is like an endless forest.

"Not sure how you know my name, but fuck it." Sky sees Rarity, somehow she managed to gather up enough gold to make golden armor, she had some equipped.

"A Majestic Budder Unicorn!" Sky yelled.

"You do know what Budder is right?" Narmahar asked.

"Yeah, gold." Sky answered.

"Actual Budder is a substance made for smoking." Narmahar always wanted to actually tell that to someone who kept saying 'Budder' instead of 'Gold'.

"It is?" Sky was confused and Narmahar nodded his head.

"Do us all a favor, and do something useful around here, join one of our four teams." Narmahar pointed to a small wall of signs, they said the teams and who was a part of it.

"Oh, by the way, there is a city, not far from here, we should all go there sometime." Sky smiled, everyone agreed. Sky joined the Harvesting team, the day continued as normal, they got more materials and the Mining Team managed to find one diamond, over some lava. Narmahar built an extra bed for Sky, the only bed to not be a bunk bed, he feels special for some reason.


	4. A little request

**Okay this is just a little author's note.**

This has to do with the future chapters of the Minecraft story, which you just clicked into. I kinda need a bit of background characters, and such. So if you would like to give me any characters than PM me your MC Username, don't worry about skin, I can see it using your username. Thank you for contributing to my story, my faithful readers.

**End of note.**


	5. Chapter 4: PVP

**Chapter 4: PVP**

Many materials were gathered; everypony had iron armor on, except for Rarity who had golden armor. Surprisingly, no one had died since they first came. Zoom almost died by a creeper, but thanks to a golden apple that Narmahar crafted using some of Rarity's gold he was all healed.

"Hey, everypony, I see something coming! It's blue!" Apple Bloom yelled. Everypony else started running towards her, seeing what she was seeing.

"Stand back, everypony, he might not be friendly…" Narmahar whispered. Everypony was now in a tree, this was the kids' lookout. Narmahar jumped down towards the person, he had a nameplate of 'gearfox7', decked out in all diamond armor and sword, all of it had a purplish glow. "Hey, you there!" Narmahar shouted.

"Huh?" gearfox7 turned to see Narmahar having his sword ready. "Woah, it's you!" gearfox7 yelled out, Narmahar now had a puzzled look on his face, not knowing the person, and how the person knew him. "Who are you?" Narmahar asked.

"gearfox7, a big fan of you and the rest of your group you got there." gearfox7 answered, he could see the everypony else in the tree, looking at them.

"How do you know us?"

"I guess I shouldn't say, but for right now, I can get you guys to a safer place, you see, I have a large, large faction, we can all protect you and support you." gearfox7 pressed the sneak key and blocked with his sword.

"Thank you for the offer, but if this is a trick…" Narmahar casts lightning on the ground and put out the fire it left behind. "Then that shall happen."

"You have my word." gearfox7 said.

"I'll get the rest of my group and hang out over yonder." Narmahar smiled, he flew towards the group. "Okay, Everypony, looks like we're moving!"

"Umm, what do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"That person has a large group like us, they are going to help us out, but we're gonna have to move over there." Narmahar answered.

"Okay then, I'll move the house." Twilight picks the house up with her magic, the beds and door broke, but was still in the house.

"Okay, follow me, I know where the base is." gearfox7 lead everyone through a jungle, a desert and large mountains. Zoom jumped from tree to tree in the jungle, having a lot of fun there.

"There it is, the Guardians' base!" gearfox7 announced and pressed the sneak key twice. Twilight placed down the house and keeled over, she was exhausted. An arrow flew right in front of gearfox7; he blocked with his sword and sneaked once.

"Hold your fire, it's only gearfox…" someone yelled at the person who shot the arrow. gearfox7 and the others started walking towards the base. "Who are the others, oh, if he is going to betray us…" the person started getting angry, his nameplate was now clear, tuniejr. The person who shot the arrow, bcha1299. Everyone in the base had glowing diamond armor.

"I have brought, ponies… umm… this is really hard to say." gearfox7 looked at the ponies, then back at the faction.

"You do know, we are at a war here!" tuniejr snapped at him "You could've been killed getting them, they could've been the enemy!"

"Umm, we don't randomly kill things for fun, sir…" Fluttershy calmly said.

"You guys in a faction?" tuniejr asked them.

"No sir, we are not, we're just surviving. Wait, where did Sky go?" Narmahar asked himself. (Rewinding when they were going to sleep) "VIRUS DETECTED" Sky's computer warned him, his computer just shut down. (Fast Forwarding back)

"What are your names?" bcha1299 asked. Everypony started saying their names. "There are a lot of you, we do need new recruits… which one of you knows the most?" Everypony pointed at Narmahar.

"I have been the leader of the group; I know this world the most…" Narmahar said.

"Which one of you is the strongest?" bcha1299 asked again.

"That's debatable…" Chybolists smiled. He shot a laser into the sky.

"Well, I am done answering questions, you're allowed into the faction." Bcha1299 smiled, a text came up onto the ponies screens

_You have joined the 'Guardians' faction!_

**If you were in the story, than this is my thank you for giving me your MC Username, I still accept them.**


	6. Chapter 5: Prove your Worth

**As you can see, I am also still working on this story too, still accepting minecrafters :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prove your worth...**

"How can we tell that they can be useful?" bcha1299 asks. tuniejr jumped 3 times.

"I know how they can be good, one of the hardest things that our faction has ever done... Beat 40 rounds of Mob Arena." tuniejr says.

"Oh crap..." Narmahar said.

"So this is how they are going to prove their worth? Mob Arena? Well it certainly was hard to defeat that final boss, you were the only one standing." bcha1299 looked at tuniejr.

"Whoa, Whoa, Mob Arena? What if they die?" gearfox7 looked at tuniejr.

"You dumb ass, you know what happens if you die... you just get teleported back..." tuniejr hit gearfox7 with his sword, gearfox7 caught on fire and was sent 10 blocks back.

"You know, outside our world... it is really harsh..." QuikSilver said to himself.

"Remember Earth?" Diamond asked him.

"Don't even remind me..." QuikSilver stomped one hoof to the ground.

"Look, how do we join Mob Arena?" Narmahar asked tuniejr.

"/ma join" tuniejr typed into a little chat bar. Narmahar was confused for a moment and noticed a black box on the bottom left corner, he tried touching it, and a chat box popped up.

"Touch the black box and say it." Narmahar said "Except for the little ones." Everyone joined, except for bcha1299, gearfox7, tuniejr and the kids. They were teleported into a stone room, with about 5 signs: Tank, Knight, Chemist, Archer, Oddjob.

"This may be your biggest challenge, ponies!" tuniejr said. "Every 10 rounds there are bosses, every boss gets harder and harder. And each round gains more and more monsters as you progress."

"Okay then, let's all pick Tank." Narmahar suggested. "Well, all except Flutters, pick Archer for you." Everyone was equipped with Diamond armor and an Iron sword, and some health potions. Flutters was equipped with Chain Armor, a stone sword, and a Bow with infinite arrows. Pinkie picked Oddjob which had a lot of TNT, an iron sword, and golden armor.

"Well only because she has a bow and arrow..." Chybolists picked the Archer kit. He was geared up with the same equipment that she had now. There was a sign that said hit the iron block to ready up. Everyone hit the iron block, they were teleported into small destroyed city. Above was a glass ceiling, tuniejr, gearfox7, bcha1299 and the kids were there.

A little message came at the bottom for everyone: Let the Slaughter Begin!

The first round was 2 creepers and 1 skeleton. They were defeated in 10 seconds. "Is this really it? 40 rounds of this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh It gets MUCH harder!" tuniejr smiled. So it was now Round 10, a boss round, a small cave spider. He took so long just to kill, and he done so many things to the ponies, here is what mostly what he did. Bit, threw them, swapped their positions, planted Obsidian Bombs, and pulled them in. Chybolists gave him the final blow, an arrow. Now Round 20, another boss battle. It was a Zombie Pig-man. He took harder to kill, he set us on fire, and the fire exploded, somehow, he pulled us toward him, causing Fluttershy and Chybolists to be pulled out of there Sniper position. Pinkie got the last hit with her TNT. "YEAH! WE'RE ALREADY HALF-WAY THROUGH!"she yelled.

10 more rounds passed, it was now Round 30, no one died yet. This surprised the Guardians faction. "They might make it!" tuniejr yelled. The Round 30 Boss was a Wither Skeleton. It cast lighting, exploded some ponies, planted obsidian bombs, threw them around, and spawned small zombies that took two hits to kill, but they were fast.

Round 40 came, the last round... it was... a Wither... it shot Exploding Wither heads, planted obsidian bombs, put them on fire, and poisoned them. Only one pony died, Fluttershy. After about a full hour of fighting the boss, it finally died.

Round 41 came. "BONUS ROUND!" tuniejr yelled. A massive amount of slimes came from the corner, the houses, everything. "Whoa! Whoa! This is way too much!" Zoom yelled. "EEEwww!" Rarity was disgusted by the slimes, everypony attacked the slimes, they just kept coming and coming. After a while a small slime was the last one... in total there were 2,956 slimes. Narmahar trotted up to it, the little slime tried to hurt him, but couldn't do no such thing. "Here you go, little guy." Narmahar strikes lightning on the slime. Everypony was teleported outside of the arena.

"Congratz, you are now considered worthy." bcha1299 crouches.

**Meanwhile, somewhere...**

"They are quite strong, don't you think master?"

"Non sense... I could eliminate them with a flick of my finger..."

"That's good to hear... they are getting quite far... good thing we built that portal..."

"That was my plan, to get them into our world for the invasion..."


End file.
